


Of gold, of copper, and of light

by consumptive_sphinx



Series: Weave me the sunshine [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galion isn't sure what he expected from the Prince, but this isn't it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of gold, of copper, and of light

**Author's Note:**

> Originally part of Manic Pixie Dream Boy, but it didn't really fit into the plot line, so I'm just making it its own oneshot instead.

Galion isn't sure what he was expecting from the Prince, but this wasn't it.

He's small, for one, a good six inches shorter than Galion himself, and though he hasn't spoken with Prince Thranduil yet, he has heard the Prince's voice: quiet and high-pitched, and very fast.

He does cartwheels in the halls, jumps from branch to branch, and seems to have enchanted everybody in the Greenwood. Galion isn't so sure.

=+=+=+=

When he finally meets Thranduil for the first time, he's struck by how Silvan he looks. The Prince's hair is Sindar golden, rather than the autumn reds of his subjects, but he is slight of figure and even smaller than he seems from a distance.

"Thranduil. Son of Oropher. Pleased to meet you."

Nothing that Galion wasn't prepared for — except that, judging by the way his eyes shine, the Prince truly is pleased to meet him.

He knows what he was expecting now, or at least, he has a better idea of it: an icy cold Sindarin royal, haughty and arrogant, who had the very best of manners but no kindness in him.

Thranduil is as far from that image as it's possible to be.

Galion could love this Sindar prince.


End file.
